


Friends Forever

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 03:31:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6267811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluffy thing. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends Forever

"Hey..."

Katie is smirking as she falls into step beside Darcey, nudging her lightly with her shoulder. 

"Hey Kitten..."

Darcey is smirking as she replies, the two of them have been calling each other by nicknames for months now and Katie laughs openly at her greeting. The two of them have been planning this day out for a while, and when Darcey was running late she had at least alerted Katie enough that she was able to meet her at about the same time. Now Katie glanced around them. 

"So... why exactly are we here anyway?"

"Selfridges? Didn't you say you wanted some new clothes..."

"I'm not that rich D..."

"Who said you were buying?"

Katie's stunned silence is rewarded with Darcey's laughter. 

"C'mon idiot... this ones on me."


End file.
